El señor de los Cabreos
by Elloith Elennare
Summary: Un Cabreo para cabrearlos a todos, Un Cabreo para encontrarlos, Y enfadarlos al enfado universal (marca registrada) en la Tierra Morena, donde se extienden los orcos morenos cabreados.


**_El señor de los Cabreos_**

**_1. El Mini-prólogo está Cabreado_**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, tanto que aun no existía ni Sara Montiel, ni Aída ni Fresita, en la Tierra Media, Sauron, el enemigo moreno, creo junto con los elfos los Cabreos. Juntos, "forjaron" multitud de cabreos, de distintos tamaños, formas, colores, olores, sabores… Y bien… vosotros pensareis ¿Cómo diablos (por no decir otra cosa) es un Cabreo? Pues bien, de entrada, los cabreos son incorpóreos (yo he visto gente cabrearse… pero un cabreo? Naa), así que no se pueden ver, por lo que Sauron y los elfos tuvieron de apañárselas como pudieron para hacerlos visibles. Y por consejo de Sauron… los cabreos se incrustaron en patitos de goma. Si, en terroríficos y horripilantes patitos de goma, que en un futuro sembraron un terror sin parangón en la Tierra Media. Sauron, pero "forjó" otro Cabreo aparte, en el que volcó mucha parte de su poder y malicia, tanta como para poder dominar a los otros Cabreos élficos. Y creó el Cabreo Único. Pero a parte, deseó poseer los otros patitos, porque con una rueda no anda un carro (supongo que con 20 si andaría) por lo que declaró la guerra a los elfos, y recupero parte de ellos. Siete dio a los enanos, moradores de chalets de piedra en túneles olvidados, y nueve dio a los hombres, mortales por que si. Pero los elfos pudieron salvar tres de ellos, los más poderosos, que fueron dados a los más sabios, poderosos y quemados de ellos, que los ocultaron en sus bañeras. De esa repartición, surgió la popular cancioncilla, popularizada hace poco por el grupo heavy metal "Cabléate pato":

_Tres cabreos de plata para los chupiguays elfos_

_Siete cabreos de pedruscos para los superariscos enanos_

_Nueve cabreos de petroleo para los megaconsumistas hombres, condenados a morirse por pena capital_

_Uno para el Señor Moreno, sobre el trono Moreno, en la Tierra Morena, donde se extiende el moreno._

_Un Cabreo para cabrearlos a todos_

_Un Cabreo para encontrarlos_

_Un Cabreo para atraerlos a todos_

_Y enfadarlos al enfado universal (marca registrada) en la Tierra Morena, donde se extienden los orcos morenos cabreados._

De los cabreos enanos, pero, algunos fueron recuperados por Sauron, y otros destruidos por los patofílicos habitantes de las montañas, los dragones, que en un acto de descuido, se bañaron con ellos en suave y perfumada lava de volcán con olor a fresa.

Pero los nueve reyes de los hombres que poseían los cabreos sucumbieron al poder de los horrorosos patos cabreados, y se convirtieron en sombras oscuras de espantosa forma, los Patizgûl.

Entonces Sauron se creyó guapo y macizo… bueno, y poderoso, por lo que declaró la guerra a los elfos y hombres. Pero mientras él se bañaba en su jacuzzi con el Patito Único y planeaba su estrategia jugando al risk, Elendil, rey de los Númenóreanos (renombrados hombres marineros en bañeras) se alió con Gil-Galad, rey de los elfos, y marcharon en contra de Sauron con su gran ejército. Pillaron a Sauron justo cuando salía de su baño, con toalla y todo, y tal fue la cólera de Sauron, que envió sus tropas a luchar contra las de la Alianza. En un ataque de rabia, Sauron mató a Gil-Galad a golpe de pato limpio (un pato VIVO) y mientras acababa con Elendil clavándole dicho pato en cierta parte de su anatomía, Isildur, hijo de Elendil, cogió la esponja atada a un palo de su padre (la que utilizaba para lavarse) y se la clavo a Sauron por el… Sauron, aulló de dolor y explotó, más de rabia que de otra cosa, pero en fin, desapareció y su amenaza también. Pero ocurrió algo… Isildur recogió el Cabreo Único, y en vez de seguir los consejos de su amigo Elrond el Medioqueso y lanzarlo al Jacuzzi del Destino, se lo guardó, y un gran Cabreo se desató en él. Isildur fue solo hasta la ciudad de Minas Tirith, donde le dio dos soberanos ostiones a su sobrino, le obligó a ser rey de Gondor, y se marchó con su guardia personal (mentira, él iba cabalgando a toda ostia y los demás corriendo con tres metros y medio de lengua arrastrando por el suelo) hasta que una tropa de orcos les atacaron en las montañas, y murió atravesado por una flecha. Y el Cabreo único se hundió en las aguas oscuras del río grande… (Era de oro macizo… no flota)

Y años después (muchoooos años después), dos criaturas pequeñas fueron a pescar a las orillas de ese río. Eran hobbits, de la rama de los fuertes quizá, y se llamaban Déagol y Sméagol. Déagol estaba pescando tan tranquilamente por el método de la cuerda rezada (echas una cuerda y rezas para que algo pique) cuando un enorme pez (era medio pez medio ballena) lo arrastró aguas adentro. El pobrecito Déagol estaba ya medio asfixiado cuando vio algo brillante en el fondo, y lo aferró con las dos manos. Pero que no, o era un pedrusco o no sabia que, pero no se movía ni de milagro. Y Déagol que ya estaba medio morado, pero que no se movía el pedrusco. Y justo cuando estaba ya que se soltaba… ¡Milagro! El pedrusco salió flotando. Fue entonces, cuando Sméagol, que buscaba microchips alienígenas en los márgenes del río vio a Déagol con el brillante objeto, un atrayente y precioso… patito de oro.

**_Sméagol_**: Mi querido churri… dámelo…hoy es mi cumpleaños…

**_Déagol: _**Sméagol, no dudo que sea tu cumpleaños… pero es el décimo cumpleaños con lo que va de año… ¿no es un poco raro? ¬¬

**_Sméagol_**: es que celebro los cumpleaños de todas las reencarnaciones anteriores ^^U

**_Déagol_**: ¬¬ ya…

**_Sméagol_**: Que me lo des!!

Sméagol, llevado por la furia del momento, hizo con Déagol lo más horroroso del mundo… Lo ató a un árbol y cantó todo el repertorio de villancicos de Queco de su pueblo. Déagol no pudo aguantarlo y murió por sobredosis de gilipolleces concentradas, y el patito de oro pasó a las manos de Sméagol. Entonces, volvió a su casa, donde se especializó en robar esponjas de baño y similares herramientas de aseo personal haciendo ruidos y gorgoteos, por lo que le llamaron Gollum. Pronto de trasladó a un precioso chalé en las profundidades de las montañas nubladas, y no se supo mas de él.

**********************************************************************


End file.
